Power Rangers Justice Force
by Jacob the Red Ranger
Summary: This is about my friends and I and how we were chosen to be the Power Rangers Justice Force and fight the evil of the Catyliclismic
1. Chapters 1 to 6

Power Rangers Justice Force  
  
Power Ranger is owned by Saban Entertainment and I am not in conjunction with them in anyway. All my Characters belong to me and you must ask me if you want to use them well I hope you like my stories and email me at gohan_39@msn.com with what ya think thanks.  
  
Part 1 the First Battle  
  
Hi my name is Jacob and your never gonna believe me when I say I am a Power Ranger here is my story. One day when I was walking home all of a sudden I was teleported into this chamber with 4 Kids I knew from school One was this girl I liked named Megan and another was my friend Justin and my friend Noah and another girl named Sarah when all of a sudden this head came from this Plasma tube!  
  
I said'' Hey I know you your Zordon from Power Rangers and this is the Command Centre but why are we here''  
  
Zordon said I have chosen you to become the Power Rangers Justice Force'' and I said wow'. Zordon said You must fight the evil of the Catilyclismic do you want the power''  
  
I said'' what do you think guys'' and we all said ya'' at the same time.  
  
Zordon then said'' then Jacob you know are the red Justice force ranger you have the Justice Sabre and your zord is the griffin Zord it can transform into warrior mode'' and he gave me my morpher.  
  
Next he went to Justin and said'' Justin you are the Orange Justice Force Ranger you have the Justice Staff as a weapon and your Zord is the Rhino Zord It becomes the leg of the Justice Force Megazord'' and he then gave Justin his morpher.  
  
He then turned to Megan and said'' Megan you are the Pink Justice Force Ranger you have the Justice Lazer as a weapon and your Zord Is the Blue Jay zord it makes the stomach of the Justice Force Megazord'' He then gave Megan her Morpher and I winked at her.  
  
He then turned to Noah and said Noah you are the green Justice Force Ranger you have the Justice sais as a weapon and your zord is the Lion zord which forms the leg of the Justice Force Megazord''. He then lastly turned to Sarah and said'' Sarah u are the Purple Justice Force Ranger you have the Justice Nunchuks as a weapon and your Zord is the Jaguar Zord it forms the head and arms of the Justice Force Megazord Now all you have to do to morph is take out your morphers and yell Its Time For Justice! The Catyliclysmics General Destruction and some Destriobots are attacking the city you must fight them good luck rangers''.  
  
So we all took out Our Morphers and Yelled Its Time for Justice! And Morphed into The Power Rangers Justice Force!  
  
We were then teleported into battle! I ran to a Destriobot and did a roundhouse kick at it and it fell down destroyed! I then slashed another with my Justice sabre and it blew up  
  
I turned to 5 Destriobots and said'' Justice Sabre Slash!'' and this big Slash came out of my sword and it the five Destriobots and they blew up!  
  
Justin was also kicking ass He hit a Destriobot with his Justice Bow and it Blew up  
  
He then turned around and yelled'' Justice Staff Blast!'' and a blast came out of his Justice staff and blew up six Destriobots.  
  
Megan was just blasting all of the Destriobots with her lazers and Sara was kicking ass with her Nunchuks. Noah was hitting all the Destriobots with his Sais.  
  
When all the Destriobots were destroyed we turned to Destruction and I said'' you better get lost because we're the Power Rangers Justice Force and your History''. He didn't say anything he just shot a blast through his sword and we fell down spark flying through our armor.  
  
I then said Justice Sword blast'', Justin Said'' Justice Bow Blast'', Noah said'' Justice Sais Throw'', Megan said'' Justice Lazer Blast and Sarah said' Justice Nunchuks Bash''.  
  
All out attacks combined and hit Destruction and when the smoke cleared he was gone but then someone said"'' Grow Destruction Grow'' and he grew to a Monstrous size!  
  
I said'' Lets call on the Zords I Need Griffin Zord Power Now'' and the Griffin Zord came flying In I hopped in and said'' System ready lets kick his ass'' The Others then called on their Zords! I then transformed My Zord into Warrior Mode and the others formed the Justice Force Megazord. To start the battle My Zord ran to Destruction and punched him.  
  
I then got My Zords sword out and said'' Griffins Zords Sabre Slash'' and the others said'' Justice Force Ray'' and my sword threw the slash and the ray came out of the Justice Force Megazords stomach and it hit Destruction! He teleported away but before he said'' I will be back rangers count on it''. So we jumped out of our Zords and teleported to the Command Centre and  
  
Zordon said' Good work rangers now be ready there will be other Monsters'  
  
I said' Ya well we'll be ready for them''!  
  
We then teleported away and I went to Megan and said' Megan I just wanted to say I have liked you since the day I met you and was wondering if ya wanted to go out with me'' and  
  
she said Sure bye' but then she turned around and kissed me on the lips Passionately and I said "I love u bye' she said I love u too bye' and we walked each other home.  
  
Part 2 The Two Evil Rangers  
  
The Catyliclismic had the idea to have two of his own rangers because he had two morphers that he had put a spell on so he asked Destruction who the best people were and  
  
he said" whynot the red rangers two best friends" and  
  
the Catyliclismic said" ya I am so smart ok send down a army of Destriobots.  
  
So My Two best friends Sean and Josh were walking home when all of a sudden a army of Destriobots teleported in front of them and  
  
Josh said'' Hey these are those things the Power Rangers Justice Force fight but why do they want us'' and  
  
Sean said'' who cares lets take them''! So Sean ran and jump kicked one in the face and then roundhouse kicked another and they both fell down destroyed and Josh flipped over one and kicked it and punched another and they fell down destroyed but then Destruction came and knocked them both out! When they woke up they were tied to this table and The Catyliclismic said'' Hello boys you two have the honor of being my two evil rangers Sean your Black and your weapon is the Double Bladed Axes and your Zord is the Eagle Zord It has a warrior mode''. He then turned to Josh and said Josh you're my blue ranger and your weapon is the Mace and your zord is the Elephant Zord it has a Warrior mode two'' your Zords can combine to form the Eaphant Megazord!  
  
Sean then said'' we will never join you' and The Caytiliclismic said'' That's what you think and strapped their morphers onto their wrists! Both of their eyes to red and they then said'' what is you wish our master'' and he said'' Go and destroy the Power Rangers'' So they teleported to Earth morphed!  
  
The Others and I were walking home from the Movies Megan and I hand In hand when all of a sudden two rangers, one Black and the other Blue teleported In front of us! They said'' The Catyliclismic has sent us down to destroy you Power Jerks and I said'' guys lets do it'' so we took out our morphers and yelled'' Its Time For Justice!'' at the same time and Morphed Into The Power Rangers Justice Force! I then ran to the Black Ranger and slashed him with my Justice Sabre but he blocked it and tripped me Justin tried to Hit Him with his bow but he grabbed it and smashed Justin with it In the stomach and his suit sparked he tried to slash me with his ax but I dodged it and tried to kick him but he grabbed me leg and punched me in the stomach and slashed me with his axe I fell down my suit sparking! The Others weren't having much Luck with the Blue Ranger every move they used he blocked and used a better move. We then regrouped and the two evil rangers said'' Axe Slash'' and Mace Bash'' When a slash ray came out of the Black Rangers Axe and the Blue Ranger Mace hit the ground and started an earthquake! When the attacks hit out suits went insane and I hit the ground and saw the others and me demorph and that's all I remember before I blacked out!  
  
When I woke up Megan said' good morning Lover I was getting worried'' and kissed me on the lips Passionately. I said'' Lets get back to the others so we walked to the main part of the Command Centre and Zordon said'' Jacob good to see you awake'' and I said'' good to be awake Zordon who were those guys''. Zordon said I don't Know Jacob whoever they are Catyliclismic must have took two of the Morphers and put a spell on them'' I then whispered I love u to Megan and she Whispered I love u too back. These Two Rangers are stronger than all of you''. I said'' no duh they kicked our butts without even making a sweat''. Then the Alarm went off and Zordon said'' Oh no look at the Viewing globe''. So I did and saw two Zords an Eagle and an Elephant attacking the city! So I said'' we have to stop them'' and Zordon said'' you can't they are two powerful and I said'' Well I am gonna try''.  
  
So me and the Others Pick up our Helmets and said' Back To Action and Remorphed I then said' I need Griffin Zord Power Now'' and the others said '' We need The Justice Force Zords Now!'' So the Griffin Zord came flying from the sky and I jumped in it and the Blue Jay Zord did the same and Megan Jumped in it. The Rhino Zord came running in from the Grassland and Justin Jumped in it. The Jaguar Zord came running in from the Jungle and Sara jumped in it and the Lion zord also came from the grassland and Noah jumped in it. The Others then formed the Justice Force Megazord and I made my Zord go to Warrior Mode. We then went into the battle I made my Zord take out its Sword and tried to slash the Black Rangers Zord but he Made his Zord go into warrior Mode and grab my Zords Sword and stab it in the Leg and my Zord went down to 80 Percent Power. The Justice Force Megazord wasn't having much luck with the Blue Rangers Zord which also was in warrior mode either they were down to 70 percent when the worst thing ever happened. The Black Rangers Eagle Zord In Warrior Mode Combined with the Blue Rangers Elephant Zord in Warrior mode to form the Eaphant Megazord! I then'' Oh shit we are in trouble''. The Eaphant Megazord took out a Blue Mace In one Hand and A Black axe in the other and they said'' Mace Blast and Axe Blast Combine''. So the two blasts Combined and hit both my Zord and the Justice Force Megazord and we Both went down to 50 percent! So I made my Zord slash the Eaphant Megazord but it just grabbed my Zords sword and stabbed my Zord in the stomach and I fell out of it because it was too damaged. Then the Eaphant Megazord hit the Justice Force Megazord with the Mace Blast and Axe Slash combined again and the others fell out!  
  
I then walked to the others and said'' are you guys okay' and Each of them said' ya'' so I then ran to Megan and gave her a hug. When the Black Ranger and Blue Ranger Jumped out of the Eaphant Megazord and said' Not so tough now uh Jacob'' and I said' How do you Know my Name?'' When they took off their Helmets and I saw the Two faces Of my Best friends Sean and Josh! I said'' Sean Josh no!'' They then teleported away and we teleported back too the Command Centre. I then went to Zordon and said'' Zordon How did he get them?'' Zordon said' He must have Captured them when you were at the movies and put a spell on the two Morphers too turn them evil' I said '' we have to stop them and turn them good again' and Zordon said' Right now you need rest go home all of you ' so We each teleported back to our houses.  
  
Part 3 Jacob The Red Ranger Vs Sean the Evil Black Ranger  
  
The Next day I was walking home from the mall alone thinking of calling Megan when I got home when I saw Sean. I followed him for a while when all of a sudden he disappeared! When I then heard a voice behind me say'' you aren't good at following people''. I turned around and tried to kick him when he blocked it and threw me to the ground I just somersaulted and landed back on my feet. I then said'' Sean it just you and me the others aren't here to back me up and Josh isn't here to back you up'' and Sean said '' That's fine with me'', He took out his Morpher and I did the same. We then both yelled '' Its Time for Justice'' at the same time. We Had morphed into the Power Ranger Justice Force me Good, Sean Evil. We took out our weapons and slashed them together Metal on Metal!  
  
The Battle had begun. I then tried to slash Sean again but he dodged it and kicked me I fell to the ground my suit sparking! Sean then tried to slash me with his ax but I dodged it and kicked his axe out of his hand and punched him in the stomach his suit sparked a little but he just then kicked me but I blocked it and threw him near his axe. He then picked up his axe and said'' Axe slash'' and at the same time I said'' Justice Sabre slash'' and both the slashes mixed and caused a big explosion! When the smoke cleared Neither of us had a scratch and Sean said'' lets see if you fight this well in your zord. He then yelled'' I need the Eagle Zord Now'' and the eagle Zord came flying in from the sky! I then yelled'' I need Griffin Zord Power Now'' and my zord also flew in from the sky and I hopped in and made it go into warrior mode and Sean did the same with his Zord.  
  
I made my Zord try to punch his but his Zord grabbed my Zords fist and knee's My Zord takes it down to 10 Percent. So I made my Zord take out my sword and Sean made his Zord take out his Axes and we slashed each other and metal hit metal! We then both made our Zords use their attacks at the same I made mine use its attack, which is called Griffin Zords Sabre Slash, and Sean made his Zords use its which is called'' Eagle Zords Axe Slash''. Then both our weapons started to glow and the attacks made a big Explosion! When the smoke cleared both our Zords went down to 50 percent! Then Sean said'' now to finish this'' and made his Zords slash my Zord with its axe and my Zord sparked like crazy and I fell out of it and demorphed. Then I blacked out!  
  
Part 4 The Death Dimension  
  
When I woke up all I saw was smoke and then I saw the scariest thing ever Destruction! He said'' ah good morning Jacob and welcome to the Death dimension'' I said'' what do you want Destruction and why am I here?'' He said'' well you're here because Sean and Josh want to see how strong you are when you aren't a ranger''. That's when I looked at my wrist to see my morpher wasn't there and I said'' where's my morpher Destruction'' and he said'' why right here'' and showed me it in his hand! I said'' give me that you ass wipe'' and Jump kicked him but he dodged it and all I hit was smoke. That's when Sean and Josh came morphed and Destruction said Have fun and threw my morpher to Sean and he catches it and Sean said'' oh we will''.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth Megan came looking for me because she called my house and found out I wasn't home. So she teleported to the Command Centre and saw the others there and said'' Where's Jacob and  
  
Zordon said'' He is trapped in the Death dimension'' and  
  
she said'' we have to get him out and  
  
Zordon said'' Alpha and me are working on it right now''.  
  
Back to me I was getting my butt kicked by Sean and Josh my arm was bleeding and so was my knee!  
  
Sean and Josh were laughing and said'' you are such a weakling'' and I said'' ''Oh ya eat this'' and kicked him but he grabbed my knee and punched me in the stomach and Josh kicked me In the face I held my stomach and my nose started to bleed!  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Centre  
  
Zordon said'' Alpha and me have made this device to open the dimensional Portal for a phew minutes''. So alpha gave the device to Megan the device looked like a small Playstation controller.  
  
She and the others then Yelled'' Its Time for Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. They then teleported to the Warehouse Sean and me fought in and turned the device on and the portal opened! I then got up and said'' Sean you have something that belongs to me'' and Jump kicked my Morpher out of his hand I said'' thanks for the visit gotta go bye'' and ran out of the Death dimension  
  
Part 5 The Plan  
  
When I ran out of the portal I ran to the others and we teleported to the Command Centre. When we got there Megan kissed me on the lips Passionately and said'' good to have you back I was worried love u'' I said'' don't worry I am fine and love u too''. I then went to Zordon and said'' Zordon I have a plan''. Zordon said'' So tell me it''  
  
I then said' Well if the spell is only on their Morphers all we have to do is grab their Morphers off their wrists and then teleport here and you can take the spell of them'' and Zordon said'' good idea''. That's when the alarms went off and  
  
Zordon said" look at the viewing globe so I did and saw Sean and Josh Morphed and attacking the city!  
  
I said'' alright guys lets do it'' and we all yelled '' Back to Action'' and Remorphed and teleported to the city.  
  
When we got they're me and Justin ran to Sean and I kicked him but he grabbed my foot and slashed me with his axe I fell down my suit sparking! Justin then got Sean in a Bear hug and I grabbed his Morpher off his wrist and he demorphed and his eyes changed from red to his normal color! Megan just said' Justice Lazer Blast'' and I blast came out of her Justice Lazer and Knocked Joshes Morpher flew off his wrist and he demorphed and his eyes also changed from red to his normal color. Noah then caught Joshes Morpher and we all teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Part 6 the Two New Rangers  
  
So we were in the Command Centre and Josh and Sean said'' Guys we are so sorry for what we have done we are idiots'' and I said'' don't worry guys it wasn't your fault that Jerk the Catyliclismic put you under a spell''. Sean said'' man Jacob you a Power Ranger'' and I said' I know I can't even believe it myself man its good to have you back you guys''  
  
Sean and Josh said'' good to be back'' at the same time. That's when Zordon came from the portal and said'' we have taken the spell off the morphers and still need two rangers Sean and Josh you up to it''.  
  
Sean and Josh said'' you will still have us after all we have done' and we said'' ya''. Sean and Josh said'' then sure'' and Alpha gave them their morphers'' and  
  
I said'' welcome to the team good to have you guys''.  
  
I then said" ready guys'' and we all clapped our hands together and yelled'' Power Rangers!''  
  
Part 7 Scelecron  
  
In The Catyliclismic Base he was still mad over losing Sean and Josh but he new he had to think of a new plan. So he called over Destruction and said'' Destruction make me a monster called Scelecron and until he is ready distract the rangers with some Destriobots now go''. Destruction said' Ok boss''.  
  
Meanwhile the others and me were walking home from the movies Megan and I arm in arm when all of a sudden and army of Destriobots attacked. I said'' lets take them''. So I ran and Jump kicked a destriobot and it blew up. Megan punched one and round housed kicked another and they both blew up. Justin flipped over one and tripped it and it fell into another one and they both blew up. Noah kicked one and Sara followed with another kick and it blew up. When we were all finished I said,'' I wonder what that was about'' and Justin said," who Knows" I said" oh well common'' so we each went home.  
  
The next day at school I was in second period when all of a sudden the fire alarm went on so all the kids ran outside. When we got outside there was a monster made out of skeletons a sword in his hand. I ran through the crowd and behind the school  
  
I then took out my morpher and yelled'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger! I then ran out and Scelecron said" what one small Ranger this should be easy'' that's when the other showed up and said" no all the rangers'' and  
  
I said'' your history lets get him guys" so we called out our weapons and ran into battle!  
  
I tried to slash him with my sword but he blocked it and kicked me and slashed me with his bone sword and I fell down armor sparking.  
  
Scelecron then said" my name is Scelecron and your history eat this!'' He then shot his bones at us and they blew up and when the smoke cleared we were all on the ground I then thought (this it it)! When all of a sudden a saw a glimpse of a axe slashing Scelcron and he fell, down sparking and in his place stood The Black and The Blue Justice Force Rangers. They both said'' Mace Blast and Axe Slash'' and Josh's Mace it the ground and started a Earthquake and a slash came out of Sean's Axe and they hit Scelcron and he hit the ground and there was a big explosion and when the smoke cleared he was gone. I got up and ran to Sean and Josh and said'' thanks for the save but could you have cut it a little more closer next time'' and  
  
Sean said'' complain complain''. That's when I heard a voice say ''grow Scelcron grow'' and then Scelcron grew to a monstrous size.  
  
So Naturally we called on our Zord and My Griffin Zord and Megan's Blue Jay Zord flew in from the sky and we jumped in! Also Sean's Eagle Zord flew in from the sky. Justin's' Rhino Zord ran in from the grassland and so did Noah's Lion zord and Joshes elephant Zord! Lastly Sara's Jaguar Zord ran in from the jungle. We all jumped in our Zords and Sean. Josh and I made our Zords go into Warrior Mode and the others made the Justice Force Megazord.  
  
I made my Zord punch Scelecron but he blocked it and slashed my Zord with his sword and it went down 10 percent. Sean and Josh also combined their Zords to form The Eaphant Megazord! So I made my Zord take out it's sword and stab Scelcron right in the stomach  
  
I then yelled "eat this Griffin Zord sabre slash" and Sean and Josh yelled" Eaphant Megazords Axe Slash and Mace Blast combine'' and the others yelled" Justice Force Megazord Blast" So my sword glowed and a blast came out of the mace and axe the Eaphant Megazord was holding and a blast came out of the Justice Force Megazords stomach and they hit Scelecron and destroyed him! We all jumped out of our Zords and ran to the others and said'' We rock'' and kissed Megan on the lips Passionately and said" you're the best'' 


	2. chapter 8 to 13

Part 8 Bearock  
  
Meanwhile at the Catyliclysmics base he was pissed off for losing Scelecron so he called Destruction and he said' Ya boss'' and the Catyliclismic said" who is one of the best monsters and strongest monster you know'' and Destruction said'' why Bearock' and the Catyliclismic said" send him down to destroy the rangers'' and Destruction said' ok boss''.  
  
So Megan was walking home by herself when all of a sudden a monster teleported in front of her! The Monster was a bear with a staff in his hand He said'' Hello Pink Ranger I am Bearock and your dead'' Megan said'' that's what you think'' but before she could morph a blast came out of Bearocks staff and Knocked her out!  
  
When I got home my parents were sitting on the coach and I said'' What's going on'' and  
My mom said'' Megan was attacked by a monster she is in the hospital'' I yelled'' No!'' and ran out of the house and teleported to the hospital''.  
  
When I got their the others were already there and I went in Megan's room she was tied up to and Iv Machine and the doctor came in and said" she'll be fine she just needs some rest "I kissed her on the cheek and she woke up I said'' hello beautiful how do you feel''.  
  
She said'' like I ran into a zord''. I then said'' who did this and Megan said' A new monster who called himself Bearock''. That's when my communicator rang I ran out into the hall and me the others went to the bathroom and said' What's up'' Zordon said Bearocks attacking the city and I said'' we're on it ready guys''. We then yelled'' Its Time for Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! We then teleported into battle  
  
Part 9 the Losing Battle  
  
When we got to the city I saw Bearock and said" you hurt my girlfriend'' and Bearock said'' time to hurt you!''  
  
So I ran to him and tried to slash him with my sword but he blocked it with his staff and kneed me he then flip-kicked me and I fell down my suit sparking the others tried to fight him but got the same results as me. When we all got up a blast came out of his staff and hit us and our suit went crazy and we hit the ground Bearock then said" Time to grown'' and grew to a immense size.  
  
I then said'' we need the Zords but Justin said' without Megan we can't make the Justice Force Megazord and I said'' well I guess you all gotta use your Zords then'' so I said" I need Griffin Zord power now'' and Sean said" I need Eagle Zord Power Now''. Josh said' I need Elephant Zord power now''. Finally the others said'' We need the Justice Force Zords now''  
  
So the Griffin and the Eagle Flew in from the sky and Sean and I jumped in them. The Elephant and the Rhino and The Lion ran in from the grassland and Josh and Noah and Justin jumped in them. Finally the Jaguar Zord ran in from the Jungle Sara jumped in it. I made my Zord go to Warrior mode and so did Sean and Josh.  
  
But even before we could attack Bearocks staff started to glow and blasted us all and we went down to 50 percent! He then ran to my zord and picked it up and threw it at Sean's Zord in Warrior Mode and Sean and I fell out of our Zords! He then sucked up energy from the sun and shot a big blast out of his staff which made the others fall out of their Zords! That's all I remember before I blacked out  
  
Part 10 the Destruction of the Base  
  
When we got to the base everything was in shambles! The computers were all sparking and smoked everything was destroyed I said'' what happened here and that's when Alpha walked out I ran to him and said'' what happened alpha''. He said'' before you got here Bearock teleported here and destroyed the computers and sent Zordon to a different dimension'' I said'' can you get Zordon back''. Alpha said'' yes but it might take a while'' and that's when the alarms came on and we looked at the viewing globe and saw Bearock was attacking the city again'' That's when Megan teleported in and said'' I am back guys and I am ready to kick some butt''. I said Megan no your to weak''. Megan said'' don't worry I will be fine.  
  
Part 11 the Buttkicking we receive.  
  
So we all teleported into battle and Megan ran to Bearock and said'' you hurt me payback time'' and Bearock said'' Ya right''  
  
Megan used her attack called'' Justice Lazer Blast'' and as big blast came out of her Justice Lazer and hit Bearock and made a big explosion! But when the smoke cleared Bearock didn't even have a scratch! He then said'' My turn and a blast came out of his staff and hit Megan and she fell down her suits sparking. I yelled no and ran to Megan and said'' are you okay and she said'' no we need help'' I kissed her on the lips and said'' I know'' Bearock then said Time to Finish you off''  
  
Part 12 the Return of Zordon.  
  
Well we were getting our butts kicked By Bearock Alpha had managed to get Zordon back. Zordon said" good work alpha'' and alpha said' ayayayayi good to see you Zordon!" Zordon said'' Alpha it is time''. Alpha said'' Zordon are u sure'' and Zordon said'' Alpha we have no choice.  
  
Part 13 the Silver Justice Force Ranger.  
  
So The others and I were on the ground injured when Bearock said'' Time to finish you rangers'' and was about to blast us!  
  
When I saw a flash of Silver and then there was a big explosion! When the smoke cleared Bearock got up off the ground and said'' who threw that'' and threw the smoke came a ranger armored in Silver and he said'' I did bear dick''.  
  
Bearock said'' how dare you prepare to die''. Bearock then made a blast come out of his staff but the Silver Ranger dodged it and roundhouse kicked Bearock and Bearock moved back stunned. The Silver Ranger then said'' Justice Shuriken throw'' and threw a ninja star at Bearock and Bearock fell down and made a big explosion and was destroyed.  
  
I got up and ran to the Silver Justice Ranger and said' who are you'' and he said'' Jacob so you really are the leader'' and his visor came down to show the face of Alex a friend I know from school. I said'' So Zordon chose you huh good choice'' and Alex said'' thanks man don't worry Zordon already filled me in on everything I have a Zord a leopard it has a warrior mode'' I said'' cool''. That's when Bearock decided to grow to a monstrous Size'' I said'' Well Alex looks like your gonna get to use your Zord'' Ready guys and we all yelled'' We need the Justice Force Zords now''.  
  
The Griffin, Blue Jay and The Eagle flew in from the sky and Megan, Sean and I jumped in them. The Lion, Elephant Leopard and Rhino ran in from the Grassland and Noah, Josh, Justin, and Alex jumped in them. Lastly the Jaguar ran in from the jungle and Sara jumped in it. I said all right guys lets boil this bear'' and I made my zord go to warrior mode and so did Josh Sean and Alex and then the battle began.  
  
I made my Zord run to Bearock and punch him butt Bearock blocked it and punched my Zord but Alex made his Zord block Bearocks punch! He then made his Zord use it's attack called'' Leopard Zords Shuriken throw'' and the attack hit Bearock and he fell down destroyed. So we jumped out of our Zords and I said'' good shot Alex welcome to the team man'' and Alex said'' man me a Power Ranger I can't believe it''. I said'' Believe it man 


	3. pparts14 to 19

Part 14 the Demon Dimension  
  
We were all walking home from school one day when all of a sudden a dimensional Portal appeared and sucked us into it! When we woke up we were in this Dimension where the sky was black and the ground was red and all of a sudden a bunch of demons ran up to us and said" welcome to the demon dimension prepare to be destroyed I said'' ready guys''. We all Yelled ''its Time for Justice'' at the same time and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! We all called out our weapons and ran into battle!  
  
I ran to a demon and kicked him in the stomach and he fell down Knocked out I slashed another with my sword and he fell down in two pieces dead. Amanda said'' Justice Lazer Blast!'' and a blast came out of her Justice Lazer and killed three demons! Alex threw his Justice Shuriken and killed two demons. The others were beating up demons with their Justice weapons but more kept coming! I said'' common there's two many'' so I started running and when I stopped only Alex, Megan and Sean were with me.  
  
I said'' where are the others'' and Sean said' I don't know we must have got separated when we ran'' and I said oh this is just great''! I then said'' Ok we are gonna have to split up to look for them so Alex and me will go one way. Sean you and Megan go the other communicate when you have found them'' and Sean said'' Ok''.  
  
So me and Alex were looking for the others when a group of demons came and said' you must be destroyed'' and I said'' you can try lets do it Alex'' and Ran and Jump kicked a demon and he fell down knocked out. Alex and me clamped Hands and took turns kicking demons and when we finished 10 demons were unconscious that's when my communicator went off and Sean came on it and said'' we found them'' and I said'' we are on our way''. I turned to the rest of the demons and said'' sorry but we gotta go so eat this Justice Saber Slash'' and Alex said' Justice Shuriken throw'' and A slash ray came out of my saber and Alex Threw his Shuriken and they hit the demons and made a big Explosion and when the smoke cleared they were all dead. We then teleported to the others and they said' what took so long'' and I said' we ran into some friends''. I then looked and saw a big Castle and I said'' guys I think that castle is our way out, of here common'' So we ran to the castle and knocked out the two demon guards at the front and ran inside! When we got inside they were this thing that looked like a Minitour but had a Scorpions tail it said'' I have been expecting you I am the Demons King and you are Dead''. I said'' if I was getting money for every monster that said that I would be rich shutup creep your dead''.  
  
I then ran to him but he hit me with his tail and I flew back and hit a wall my suit sparking a ray then came out of his tail and the others fell down their suits sparking. I then got up and ran to him and tried to kick him but he dodged it I then tried to slash him with my sword but he grabbed it and picked me up and threw me to the others! All of a sudden a dimensional portal opened to earth and he ran threw we followed and he grew!  
  
I then said'' Ready guys'' and we all yelled'' we need the Justice Force Zords now''. The Griffin, Eagle and Blue Jay flew in from the sky and Sean, Megan and I jumped in them. The Lion, Elephant, Rhino and Leopard ran in from the Grassland and Noah, Josh, Justin and Alex Jumped in them and lastly the Jaguar ran in from the Jungle and Sara jumped in it. Alex, Sean, Josh and I made our Zords go to warrior mode and the others formed the Justice Force Megazord and Sean and Josh combined their Zords to form the Eaphant Megazord.  
  
To start if the battle The Eaphant Megazord ran to the Demon King and punched him but the Demon King dodged it and Slashed the Eaphant Megazord with his Tail and it want down 10 percent he then made a ray came out of his tail and it took us all down 50 percent! Zordon then came on my communicator and said'' combine your Zord with Alex's to form the Griffoard Megazord'' I then communicated with Alex and said' We have to combine our Zords and he said'' alright''. So Alex and I combined our Zords to form the Griffoard Megazord!  
  
The Demons King then said'' Uh oh''. The Griffoard Megazord took out My Justice Saber and Alex's Shuriken combined with it to form the Griffoard Megazord Saber'' Alex and I then said'' Griffoard Megazord Sabre Slash'' and the slash hit the demon king and he fell down and was destroyed. We all then jumped out of our Zords and the others said'' you guys were awesome and me and Alex said'' thanks''  
  
Part 15 Tyrannitor and the Changing of the Zords  
  
On the Moon the Catyliclismic called Destruction and He said'' ya boss'' The Catyliclismic said'' make me Tyrannitor'' and Destruction said'' ok boss''  
  
So me and the others were walking home when all of a sudden a monster teleported in front of us he looked like a T-Rex he turned to us and said" Hello rangers I am Tyrannitor and your dead''. I said" ready guys'' and we all yelled'' Its Time for Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. We then call out our weapons and ran into battle. Tyrannitor ran to me and grabbed me in his Jaws and threw me into the others! When we got up all we saw was a blur before he ripped threw us and then we fell down sparks flying threw our armor. That's when he decided to grow.  
  
That's when we all yelled'' we need the Justice Force Zords now!'' So the Griffin, Eagle and the Blue Jay Zords flew in from the sky and Megan, Sean and I jumped in them. The Lion, Elephant, Rhino and Leopard ran in from the grassland and Josh, Noah, Justin and Alex jumped in them and lastly the Jaguar ran in from the jungle and Sara jumped in it. Alex Sean, Josh and I made our Zords go to Warrior Mode and the others made the Justice Force Megazord. After Sean and Josh combined their Zords to form the Eaphant Megazord also Alex and I combined our Zords to form the Griffoard Megazord and that's when the battle started.  
  
Alex and I made Our Zord run to Tyrannitor and try to punch him but he blocked it and kept kneeing our zord till it was down to 50 Percent! He then ran to the Eaphant Megazord and lifted it up and threw it into the Justice Force Megazord. And Sean and Josh and the others fell out of their Megazords because they were to damaged and so did Alex and I and blacked out! When I woke up Megan was there and I said'' good morning beautiful'' and kissed her on the lips passionately. I then said'' I love you'' and she said'' I love you to'' after that I said'' common lets see what Zordon wants''. So Megan and I walked to the main part of the Command Centre and Zordon said" Welcome Jacob'' and I said" So Zordon why did ya summon us'' and he said Alpha and I have transformed your Zords into Dinozords and made them stronger and I said cool''. Zordon then said'' Jacob your Griffin Zord has been transformed into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord and it still has a warrior mode'' and I said'' cool''. He then turned to Sean and said'' for, some reason your Zord denied the transformation'' and Sean said'' that's ok as long as the others can get him for me''. Zordon then turned to Josh and said'' Josh your Elephant Zord has been transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord'' and Josh said'' Awesome''. Zordon then turned to Justin and said'' Justin your Rhino Zord has been tranformed into the Triceratops Dinozord'' and Justin said'' Awesome''. He then turned to Megan and said'' Megan your Blue Jay Zord as been transformed into the Avimimus Dinozord'' and Megan said'' Awesome thanks Zordon''. Zordon then turned to Noah and said'' Noah your Lion Zord has been transformed into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord'' and Noah said'' alright kick ass''. Zordon then turned to Sara and said'' Sara your Jaguar Zord has been transformed into the Lyncaenops Dinozord'' and Sara said'' Wickedness''. Lastly Zordon turned to Alex and said'' Alex your Leopard Zord has been transformed into the Deinonychus Dinozord'' and Alex said'' Awesome''. I then turned to the others and said'' common lets go show that creep what our new Zords are made of'' and the others said'' Ok'' so we all yelled'' Back To Action'' and teleported back into the battle!  
  
When we got their Tyrannitor said'' Back for more'' and I said This time your dead creep lets do it guys'' and I said'' Justice Griffin Zord transform into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord!' So the Griffin flew in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord and I jumped in it. Josh said'' Justice Elephant Zord transform into the Apatasaurus Dinozord!'' So the Elephant Zord ran in from the grassland but all of a sudden it transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord and Josh jumped in it. Justin said'' Justice Rhino Zord transform into the Triceratops Dinozord!'' So the Rhino Zord ran in from the grassland but all of a sudden it transformed into the Triceratops Dinozord and Justin jumped in it. Megan said'' Justice Blue Jay Zord transform into The Avimimus Dinozord!'' So the Blue Jay Zord flew in from the sky but all of a sudden it transformed into the Avimimus Dinozord and Megan jumped in it. Noah said'' Justice Lion Zord transform into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord'' so the Lion Zord ran in from the grassland but all of a sudden it transformed into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Noah jumped in it. Sara said'' Justice Jaguar Zord transform into the Lyncaenops Dinozord'' So the Jaguar Zord ran in from the Jungle but all of a sudden it transformed into the Lyncaenops Dinozord and Sara jumped in it. Lastly Alex said'' Justice Leopard Zord transform into the Deinonychus Dinozord'' So the Leopard Zord ran in from the grassland and all of a sudden transformed into the Deinonychus Dinozord and Alex Jumped in it. So Josh, Alex and I made our Zords go into Warrior mode and the others formed the Dino Megazord and Tyrannitor said'' uh oh'' and that's when the real battle began!  
  
So then the other made the Dino Megazord run to Tyrannitor and got him in a Bear Hug I then made my Zord ran to Tyrannitor and Knee him and kick him in the stomach and the others made the Dino Megazord turned him around and punch him in the face and he moved back and sparked a little! I then turned my communicator on and said' These new Zords rock lets finish this creep off'' and the others said' ya''. So I made my Zord take out its Sabre and said'' Ceratosaurus Dinozords Sabre Slash!'' and Josh made his Zord take outs its Mace and said'' Apatasaurus Dinozords Mace Bash!'' Alex made his Zord take outs its Shuriken and said'' Deinonychus Dinozords Shuriken Throw!'' The others made the Dino Megazord take out its new Boomerang and said Dino Megazords Boomerang Throw!' So My Zord threw its Slash and Joshes Zord made his Mace it the ground and start a Earthquake and Alex's Zord threw it Shuriken and finally to finish him off the Dino Megazord threw its Boomerang and all the attacks hit and Tyrannitor fell down destroyed!  
  
The others and I then jumped out of our Zords and I said'' Well I think our new Zords will fit in nicely how about you guy'' and the others all said ''ya'' at the same time I then said'' Well the Power Rangers won again!''  
  
Part 16 the Loss of A Ranger  
  
On the Moonbase the Catyliclismic was pissed that we got new Zords and we defeated Tyrannitor! So he called Destruction into his throne room and said'' Destruction make me the monster called Dragonitor'' and Destruction said'' Ok boss''. Then the Catyliclismic said'' After you do that capture me the Black ranger I am gonna put a spell on his powers so they are linked to Dragonitor so if the other rangers destroy Dragonitor we will have one less ranger to worry about ha''. Destruction said'' good plan boss I'm on it''.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth Sean was walking home when Destruction teleported down with some Destriobots and he said'' Sean The Catyliclismic wants you to come to the Moonbase with me he has a surprise for you'' and Sean said'' I don't like surprises so tell him no thanks''. Destruction said'' It wasn't like you had a choice Destriobots get him'' So the Destriobots ran to Sean and he flipped over one and punched it and kicked another and they both fell down destroyed! Sean then picked up a ball and threw it to a destriobot and said'' Here catch'' so the destriobot caught it and Sean jump-kicked it and it fell down destroyed he then rolled the ball and a destriobot tripped on it and was destroyed. Well Sean was fighting Destruction crept up behind him and punched him in the head and he fell down knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile Megan and I Were on a date at the movies watching the Tuxedo and making out when my communicator went off I said'' Oh man crappy timing'' so I kissed Megan on the lips passionately and said'' common''. So we walked to the washroom and said'' What's up Zordon'' and Zordon said'' Come to the Command Centre immediately Sean has been captured by the Catyliclismic'' and I said'' We are on our way'' so we teleported to the Command Centre. When we got their I said'' Zordon what does The Catyliclismic want with Sean''. Zordon said'' I don't know Alpha and me will keep you posted sorry for ruining your date'' and I said'' Its alright Zordon Sean's more important right Megan'' and She said'' right''. I then said'' Communicate with us when you found out what's going on ok Zordon'' and he said'' Ok Jacob''.  
  
Meanwhile on the Moonbase Sean just woke up and he said'' oh man where am I ''. That's when the Catyliclismic said'' Ah good morning now for you to know why you are here I am gonna put a spell on you so that if your friend destroys my new Monster Dragonitor you will lose your powers'' and Sean said'' No!'' and The Catyliclismic said'' Oh yes now for the spell no way go la mucho '' All of a sudden a Black Shadow came out of Sean and went to Dragonitor! The Catyliclismic then said'' We are gonna keep you here so that when you do lose your powers I can kill you'' and Sean said'' Well its nice to know I'm loved!'  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth Zordon came on my communicator in the middle of the night and I said'' this better be good you woke me up''. Zordon said'' Teleport to the Command Centre'' So I then teleported to the Command Centre. When I got their I saw the others with the same grumpy look I had for being woken up Zordon said'' Sorry to wake you up Rangers but a Monster named Dragonitor is attacking the city'' I said'' alright ready guys''. So then we all yelled'' Its Time for Justice'' so we teleported into battle.  
  
When we got to the city We took out our weapons and I ran to Dragonitor and jump kicked him and Alex said'' Justice Shuriken Throw'' and he threw his Shuriken and it Hit Dragonitor and made a big Explosion! When the smoke cleared he was only a little injured so Megan and Sara jump kicked him at the same time and Josh and I said'' Justice Sabre Slash and Justice Mace Bash''. So I threw the slash and Josh made his Mace hit the ground and start a big Earthquake so the attacks hit Dragonitor and weakened him to the point of being destroyed and that's when he decided to grow.  
  
But right when we were gonna call the Zords Zordon came on our communicators and said'' No stop! Come to the Command Centre Immediately''. So we teleported to the Command Centre and when we got their I said'' What's the deal Zordon we had him'' and Zordon said'' I am sorry Jacob but I felt a disturbance in the morphing grid I know why the Catyliclismic has Sean''. So I said'' so why'' and Zordon said'' He has linked Sean's Powers to Dragonitor''. I said'' so your telling me if we destroy Dragonitor Sean loses his powers'' and Zordon said'' yes'' and I said'' Oh this is just great''.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon base Sean had a plan for getting out He Knew he would lose his powers no matter what but he also knew he could do some good the last time he used them. So when a Destriobot walked in he saw a ball on the floor he picked it up with his feet and said'' catch ugly'' and threw it at the Destriobot and the ball hit it and it fell down destroyed and the keys for Sean shackles flew out of its hand and Sean caught it with his feet. He then unshackled himself and said'' Now to get my Morpher its in the storage area so he ran to the storage area but their were two Destriobots guarding the door. So he ran up to them and Jump kicked one and round housed kicked the other and they both fell down destroyed but one of their hands touched the alarm when it fell off. Sean said'' Better hurry'' and ran into the Storage room and got his morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice and Morphed into the Black Justice Force Ranger! He then said'' I need the Eagle Zord Now'' and The Eagle Zord flew to the Moon base and landed in front of Sean.  
  
The Catyliclismic saw Sean and said'' Stop him'' but Sean said'' Later dork'' and Jumped in the Eagle Zord and flew it back to Earth. The Catyliclismic then said nothing will stop you from losing your powers ha''.  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Centre Zordon said' Sean is heading towards Earth in his zord'' So I went on my Communicator and said'' Sean what are you doing'' Sean answered with '' I am stopping Dragonitor''. I said you can't you'll lose your powers''. He said'' that dousn''t matter right now I have to stop Dragonitor or the city will be destroyed''. I said'' Sean no'' and He said'' I was honored to be a Ranger and to have you as a leader goodbye Jacob''. With tears in my eyes I yelled'' Sean!''  
  
Meanwhile Sean made the Eagle Zord go into Warrior Mode and landed on Earth in front of Dragonitor He then made his Zord punch Dragonitor but Dragonitor blocked it so Sean made the Zord punch him with its other hand but he blocked that one as well. So Sean made the Zord knee him so that he would let go and he did he then slashed Dragonitor with his axes. Sean then said'' Now to finish this and you Eagle Zords Axe Slash!'' A slash then came out of Sean's Eagle Zords Axes and hit Dragonitor and he fell down destroyed.  
  
Sean then jumped out of his Zord and demorphed and fainted. He then woke up in the Power Chamber with us all around him and said'' Zordon what is the news'' and Zordon said'' I am sorry Sean but your powers are gone, your morpher is useless'' and I yelled''' no'' and Sean said'' Jacob its okay I knew the consequences let me just say it was an honor working with you all'. I said'' It was an honor having you on the Team Sean''. Zordon then said'' you can keep your communicator'' and Sean said'' thanks Zordon bye guys''. With tears in my eyes I said'' Goodbye Sean''. That's when he teleported out of the Command Centre Sean Davies but we will remember him forever has the Black Justice Force Ranger  
  
Part 17 the Gold Discovery  
  
On the Moonbase The Catyliclismic called Destruction into his chamber. So Destruction walked in and said'' you called boss''. The Catyliclismic said'' yes now that the we have one less ranger to worry about I want you to send down a monster called Webspinner but before you do send down some Destriobots''. Destruction said'' as you wish boss''.  
  
So The others and I were walking home me and Megan Arm in Arm when all of a sudden some Destriobots teleported in front of us I said'' Lets take them guys split up''. So I went one way and some Destriobots followed me and I flipped over one and Jumpkicked it and it fell down destroyed! I then punched another and roundhouse kicked one as well and they both fell down destroyed.  
  
Meanwhile In the Command Centre Zordon said'' Alpha I have found the location of the Gold Justice Force Ranger Powers teleport Sean into the Command Centre''. So I caught up with the others and they had kicked the Destriobots butts like I did. Zordon then came on our communicators and said'' Rangers teleport to the Command Centre Immediately a Old Friend is waiting for you'' I said'' lets do it guys'' and we teleported to the Command Centre! When we got there I saw My Best friend Sean I said'' Sean!'' and ran and hugged him. I said'' What our you doing here''. He said'' beats me ask Zordon''. Zordon then said'' I have teleported Sean here because I have discovered the location of the Gold Ranger Powers''. Sean said'' So where is it''. Zordon said'' It is on the planet of Hellfire''. Sean said'' So what does this have to do with me''. Zordon said'' Well if you want to be a ranger again you must Journey to the Planet and get the power and Old Friend of mine is already there and he is waiting for you''. Sean said'' Sure I'll do it I would kill to be a ranger again''. Zordon said'' okay prepare for teleportation'' Sean then disappeared in a Shade of Black. The Catyliclismic saw him and said'' No he must be going for the Gold Justice Force Ranger Powers I must send some Destriobots to Hellfire to stop him''.  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Centre the alarms started going off I said'' What's going on''. Zordon said'' observe the viewing globe''. So we looked at the viewing globe and saw a monster that looked like a spider attacking the city. I said'' We gotta stop him ready guys'' We all then took out our morphers and yelled'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force and teleported into Battle  
  
Part 18 the Golden Journey  
  
When Sean landed on hellfire there was someone there waiting for him Jason the Red Morphin Power Ranger. Sean said'' Jason you're a real person cool'' and Jason said'' Hi Sean Zordon has already filled me in you know the something like this happened to a friend of mine''. Sean said'' Tommy right when he was the Green Ranger''. Jason said'' How did you know''. Sean said'' Lucky guess''. Jason said'' well come on we have a long journey ahead'' So after they got all their supplies they journeyed into the forest of Hellfire. They walked all day until the sun started to set. Sean then said' Man I'm bushed''. Jason said'' we will rest here for the night'' and Sean said'' Ok night man''. Jason said'' night Sean''. In the middle Of the night some Destriobots stormed the camp. Sean and Jason woke up and got into fighting stances! Jason said'' friends of yours'' and Sean said'' you can say that lets take them'' The battle began.  
  
Meanwhile On Earth the others and I were getting out butts kicked by the Webspinner. I ran to him and tried to slash him with my sword but he grabbed it and slashed me with his eight legs I fell down armor sparking. He then trapped the others and me in a web and sent a electric ray through it and it hit us and we fell down armor sparking. The Web Spinner said'' you guys are so Weak I'll destroy you next time'' and teleported away.. I then said'' we sure could use Sean right now common lets get back to the Command Centre''. So we teleported to the Command Centre and I said'' Zordon how is Sean doing''. Zordon said'' He has landed on Hellfire and has met up with Jason the Red Morphin Ranger'' I said '' Jason he's a real guy cool'' Zordon said'' that's all we know we can't communicate with him anymore'.. I said'' Great'' Well communicate with us if Web Spinner Returns later Zordon'' We then teleported to our homes.  
  
Meanwhile on Hellfire Sean and Jason were kicking the Destriobots asses. Jason kicked one and elbowed another and they both fell down destroyed. Sean ran to one and Jump kicked it and flip kicked another and they both fell down destroyed, Jason then leaned on ones stomach with his foot and jumped and kicked it in the face; When they were all destroyed Sean said'' man Jason you were awesome you gotta teach me some of those moves'' and Jason said'' Ok if you teach me some of yours'. Sean said'' ok''. So they walked through the forest till they got to the middle of it when all of a sudden a Scorpion Monster attacked slashing with his tail. Jason and Sean dodged his tail and Jason tried to kick him but he blocked it and tried to slash Jason. But Sean grabbed his tail and span him around in circles and said' round and round you go where you stop nobody knows'' and let go off him and he rammed into a tree and fell down knocked out. Jason said'' thanks'' and Sean said'' No problem now lets go before he wakes up''.  
  
So they walked all day till they got to the temple they walked in and got through all the boobytrapped. When they finally got to the bottom Sean said'' What No more dangers''. All of a sudden 8 Skeleton Warriors popped up out of the ground and Jason said'' you and your big mouth'' So they split up and Jason Jump kicked one and roundhouse kicked another and they both were destroyed and Jason said'' Two down 5 more to go''. Sean ran and punched one and then he ripped a stick out of the ground and hit two more with it and they both fell down destroyed and Sean said'' 4 down one more too go''. So Sean ran and punched the last one and to finish him off Jason Jump kicked him. That's when the Skeleton Warrior said'' you have proven yourself worthy'' and the temple door opened and there was a big Explosion and when the Smoke Cleared Sean was transformed into the Gold Justice Force Ranger! The Skeleton Warrior then said'' you now are the Gold Justice Force Ranger your Weapon is the Justice Crossbow and you Zord is the Pteradon Dinozord it has a Warrior Mode''. . Sean then said'' wicked common Jason lets go help the others'' and Jason said'' okay It's Morphin Time Tyrannosaurus'' He then Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger and Sean and Jason then teleported to Earth in A shade of Red and Gold.  
  
Part 19 the Return of the Gold Ranger  
  
Meanwhile On Earth the others and I were in a battle with the Webspinner and we were getting our asses kicked he trapped us in a web and sent an electrical ray through it and we fell down armor sparking I said'' Sean where are you''. The Webspinner had us trapped in webbing and right when I thought he was gonna finish us off I saw a flash of an arrow and then we were free!  
  
I looked to see you freed us and it was the Gold Justice Force Ranger and they Red Morphin Ranger! I ran to Sean and said'' you got the power''. Sean said'' Yep I'm back in the game''. Jason said'' I'm here to help''. I said'' it would be a honor Jason lets Finish this loser''.  
  
So Jason and me ran to the Webspinner and I kicked him and Jason slashed him with his power sword. Sean then said'' goodbye Webspinner Justice Crossbow Shot'' and Shot a arrow out of his Crossbow and it hit The Webspinner and he fell down destroyed but then the Catyliclismic said'' Grow Webspinner Grow'' and he grew to monstrous size!  
  
I then said'' Its time to call the Zords'' I said' Justice Griffin Zord Transform into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord'' and the Griffin Zord flew in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Ceratosaurus Zord and I jumped in. Sean said'' I need the Pteradon Dinozord now'' and it flew in and Sean jumped in it. Josh said'' Justice Elephant Zord Transform into the Apatasaurus Dinozord'' and the Elephant Zord ran in but all of a sudden it Transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord''. Lastly Alex said'' Justice Leopard Zord Transform into the Deinonychus Dinozord'' and the Justice Leopard Zord ran in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Deinonychus Dinozord''. The others then said'' Justice Zords Transform into the Dinozords. So the other Justice Zords ran in but all of a sudden they transformed into Dinozords and the others jumped in them, I then said'' Jason you can't help teleport back to the Command Centre and he said'' Okay Jacob good Luck''. So Alex and I made our Zords go into Warrior mode we then combined them to form the Cerataychus Megazord. Josh and Sean also combined their Zords in Warrior Mode to for the Apatadon Megazord. The others then formed their Zords to make the Dino Megazord.  
  
So Sean and Josh made their Megazord punch Webspinner they then grabbed one end of him and the Dino Megazord grabbed the other. Alex and I then made our Megazord run to The Webspinner and said'' for'' at the same time we then kicked him and he went flying and when he landed he sparked a little. Alex and I made the Megazord combine its Weapons to form the Cerataychus Megazord Sabre. Sean and Josh made their Megazord take out it Axe in one hand and its Mace in the other. Lastly the others took out the Dino Megazord Boomerang. I then said'' Later loser '' Cerataychus Sabre slash '' and The Megazord slashed the Webspinner with the Sabre. Sean and Josh said'' Apatadon Megazords Mace Blast and Axe Slash combine'' and the Megazord shot a big blast out of the Mace and Axe'' and Lastly the others said '' Dino Megazord Boomerang Throw'' and they threw the Boomerang. All the Attacks hit the Webspinner and he fell down destroyed.  
  
We then teleported back to the Command Centre and I said'' Sean good to have you back on the Team and he said'' Good to be back hey Jason you staying for a while''. Jason said'' Sure Nowhere else to go' and I said ''' alright well Two Rangers back looks like a good day'' 


	4. parts 20 to 25

Part 20 the Ranger Team Up  
  
On the Moonbase the Catyliclismic called in Destruction to the throne room he said'' you called boss''. The Catyliclismic said'' I want a monster that has parts of Goldar, Prince Gasket, Elgar, Ecliptor, Trakeena, Olympius and Nadira and when it is down send him down to destroy the rangers''. Destruction said'' yes master''.  
  
So the others and I were walking home from the mall and Jason said '' you know your town of Brampton isn't that different from Angel Grove'.' I said'' Except we don't have a youth Centre'' and that's when a monster came that had a mixture of all the second in commands the Power Rangers have faced. He said'' I am The Destructor prepare to die Rangers'' I said'' Ready guys'' We then yelled'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' It Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger! He then said'' He has a part of Goldar in him we should be careful he's probably super strong'' and I said okay'' we then took out our weapons and ran into battle!  
  
We ran to the Destructor and I tried to slash him with my sword and roundhouse kicked him but he dodged it and slashed me with Goldar's Sword and I fell down Armor Sparking. Megan tried to shoot him with her Justice Lazer but he just bounced the blast back at her and Sara tried to hit him with her Nunchuks but he grabbed them and slashed her with Nidara's nails! He then blasted the others with Olympus's eyes and they fell down armor sparking. He then teleported away and the others and I then teleported to the Command Centre.  
  
I said'' Zordon he kicked our butts what our we gonna do''. Zordon said'' well since he is a mixture of all the other rangers Second in Command we must recruit all the rangers back for help''. I said; okay Jason teleport to each of the Morphin Rangers houses and tell them what's going on and get them here'' and he said'' okay'' and teleported away then said'' Sean you go for the Turbo Team'' and he said'' Alright''. I then turned to Megan and said'' you go for the Astro Team'' and she said'' Okay love''. I then turned to Sara and said'' you go for the Galaxy Team'' and she said'' Ok''. I turned to Josh and said'' you go for the Lightspeed Team'' and he said'' ok''. Lastly I turned to Alex and said'' you go for the Time Force Team'' and he said'' Ok''. I then said'' I will go for the Zeo team meet back here when you get them''.  
  
So I teleported to Tommies house and Knocked on the door and he answered'' Hi'' I said'' uh Hi Tommy can I talk to you alone. He said'' Sure how did you know my name'' So we went up to his room and he locked the door and I said'' My names Jacob I'm the Red Justice Force Ranger I know you from Jason he's sorta helping us out I came here because we need your help you see a Monster was made mixed up of all the Second of Commands the Ranger Teams has ever face his name is Destructor and I have come to get you and your team''. He said'' sure I'll help''. I said'' good we gotta hurry''. That's when some Destriobots crashed through the window Tommy grabbed his Zeonizer from his counter and said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red!'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger and I said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger and I called out my Justice Sabre and Tommy called out his Zeo Sabre.  
  
I then slashed a destriobot with my sabre and roundhouse kicked another and Tommy flipped over one and tripped it and punched another and they blew up but More kept coming! I then said'' We gotta go'' we opened his window and jumped down and teleported to Kats house. When we got to Kat house we knocked on her door and she answered and Tommy said'' Kat we have a situation this is Jacob the Red Justice Force Ranger''. I said'' we will explain later just hurry and get your Zeonizer''. So she ran up too her room and got her Zeonizer. Also we followed and we were hearing a beeping sound so I looked under her bed and saw a bomb I said'' a bomb lets go'' so we ran out of the house. Right when we got out the door the house blew up and we went flying we landed safely I said'' that was close common we gotta get to Rockies house'' so we teleported away.  
  
We got to Rockies house and knocked on the door he answered and Tommy said'' Rocky get your Zeonizer''. Rocky said'' I need to save your butts again ''. I came out laughing and said'' No you need to save my and my teams butts''. Rocky said'' who are you'' and I said'' Names Jacob The Leader Of the Justice Force Ranger Team''. Tommy said'' look we will explain later just hurry''. So Rocky ran upstairs and got his Zeonizer. I said'' well that's the first time we got someone without it fucking up''.  
  
We then teleported to Adams House. Adam answered the door and Tommy said'' Hey Adam we need your help''. I came out and said'' no actually I need your help''. Adam said'' who are you''. I said'' Names Jacob Red Justice Force Ranger leader of the team look we will explain later just hurry''. So he ran and got his Zeonizer. I said'' one more stop'' we then teleported to Tanya's house. We knocked on her door and none answered. So I looked in her backyard and saw some Destriobots dragging her away her Zeonizer was in One of the Destriobots hands I said'' Ready Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger! Tommy then said'' Its Morphing time'' and Kat said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger! Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger! Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger and lastly Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger. We then ran into battle!  
  
So I ran to a Destriobot and roundhouse kicked it and grabbed its leg and hit two other Destriobots with it and they both blew up. Tommy ran to one and flipped over it and jump kicked it he then said'' Zeo Ranger spinout'' and spun kicked it and it went flying into two others and they all blew up. Rocky and Adam ran to one and said'' your in trouble'' and punched it spun to Rocky and he kicked it then spun to Adam and he tripped it and it blew up. Kat then ran to the Destriobots that had Tanya and kicked it and punched the other and they both blew up'. Tanya said'' that's mine'' and kicked her Zeonizer out of the Destriobots hand and roundhouse kicked it and it blew up. She then said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger! She then flipped over a Destriobot and kicked it and it hit another and they both blew up.  
  
They then retreated I then said'' well let's get back to the Command Centre''. So we teleported back to the Command Centre and all the others were there except Sean and the Turbo Team. I went to Zordon and said'' Zordon do you know where Sean is''. Zordon said'' no he hasn't communicated in'' I said'' He might be in trouble I am gonna go teleport in''. The Zeo Team said'' We'll go with you'. I said'' no I don't want all of you hurt''. Tommy then said'' fine I will just go''. I said'' Fine just me and Tommy will go'' and we teleported away.  
  
We then got their and Saw Sean and The Turbo Team Morphed and fighting some Destriobots I then said'' We gotta help them Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger. Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger. We then ran into the battle! I ran into the fraw right to the Red Turbo Ranger and punched a destriobot and it blew up. I then grabbed one and flipped it in the air and it blew up and I said'' Justice Sabre Slash'' and threw the slash and blew up two Destriobots. The Red Turbo Ranger then said'' Thanks for the Hand and I said'' No prob'' I then thought( That Voice Sounds Familiar )and he said'' Let me show you how its down'' and run to two Destriobots and did a split kick in the air and they both blew up. He then punched a Destriobot and kicked another and they both blew up. Tommy then ran two help Sean and kicked the Destriobot that had him and Sean spun around and roundhouse kicked the other. Sean then said'' Thanks Tommy'' and Tommy said'' no prob''. When they were all destroyed we teleported back to the Command Centre and the Turbo Team Demorphed to show my Cousin Stephy as the Red Turbo Ranger and my friends Sam as Green and my girlfriends Brittany as Pink and Chelsea as Yellow.  
  
I then said'' noonder the voice Sounded familiar man Steph I wish ya could have told me''. He said'' Me too Jake but Ranger code of honor''. All the others then said'' ya wonderful now why are we hear'' and Zordon said'' you are here because The Catyliclismic has made a monster out of all the Second on Commands your Team has faced'' All the other Ranger said'' ya well sure we will help'' The Alarms then went off and Zordon said'' The Destructor is attacking the City ''. I then turned to Jason and said'' Wanna do the honors''. Jason said'' Sure Ready guys '' and the Morphing Team took out their Morphers and said'' Its Morphin Time''. Zack said'' Mastodon'' and morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger! Kimberly said'' Pterodactyl'' and morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger! Billy said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger! Trini said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger! Lastly Jason said'' Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger! The Morphin Team was Ready! I then said'' your turn Tommy and he said'' Alright guys Its Morphing Time''. Kat said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger!. Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger! Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger!''. Adam said''' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and morphed into The Green Zeo Ranger! And lastly Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger! The Zeo Team was Ready'' I then said'' your turn Steph'' and Steph said'' Shift Into Turbo''. Chelsea said' Wind Chaser Turbo Power and morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger! Brittany said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger! Sam said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Green Turbo Ranger! Justin said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger! Lastly Steph said'' Red Lightning Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger!. I then turned to Andros and said'' your turn'' and him and his Team took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket!' and morphed into the Astro Rangers! I then turned to Leo and said'' Your turn'' and him and his Team took out their morphers and said'' Go Galactic!'' and morphed into the Galaxy Rangers! I then turned to Carter and said'' Alright go Lightspeed and Carter said'' Ready guys'' and they took out their morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue!'' and morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers'' Ryan then took out his morpher and said'' Titanium Power'' and morphed into the Titanium Ranger! I then turned to Wes and said'' its your turn Time Force''. Wes and his Team then took out their morphers and said'' Time For Time Force'' and morphed into the Time Force Rangers! Eric then took out his morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and morphed into the Quantum Ranger! I then said'' Our Turn Guys'' and we took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! We all then teleported into battle!  
  
We then all landed in front of Destructor and I said'' your history now all the rangers are here'' and Destructor said'' ya right '' and blasted us with Olympus's eyes. We then dodged it and I ran to Destructor and tried to kicked him but he grabbed my foot and slashed me with Nidara's Nails right when he was gonna finish me off with Goldar's sword the Power Sword and Zeo Sword blocked it and the Red Morphin and Red Zeo jump kicked him and he sparked as little and moved back. I said'' thanks guys'' Justin then ran to him and he took out Elgars sword and was about to blast him when the other Justin shot him with his Turbo Hand Blasters. The Justin I knew hit him with his bow and he sparked. The Red and Pink Time Force Rangers said'' Chrono slash'' and slashed him with their Chrono Sabers and he froze for a second and then sparked all over the place. Right when we were gonna finish him off he said'' Meet my brother the WarMachine'' A monster came out that was an exact replica of The Destructor. Then all I remember is him and his brother ripping through all of us and us demorphing and they teleported away. I then said'' This is gonna be harder then I thought''.  
  
Part 21 the Battle That Will Be Remembered Forever  
  
We teleported back to the Command Centre and then Teleported to different places with our colored groups. All the Pink Rangers and Yellow Rangers plus Sara teleported to the Mall. All the Blue Rangers teleported to Billies Lab. All the Black Rangers and Green rangers teleported to the Dance Centre and all the Red Rangers including the Quantum Ranger and I teleported to the Park. Also the 3 Silver Rangers came with us too and so did Sean. I went up to Tommy and said'' have ya faced anyone as hard as these two''. Tommy said'' actually no but Jason did that person was me right man''. Jason said'' Man oh ya were you tough''. That's when Destructor and WarMachine decided to Teleport in and sent some Destriobots to fight us! I said'' Ready Guys'' and Jason said'' It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphing Ranger! Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger! Steph said'' Shift Into Turbo Red Lightning Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger! Andros and Zhane said'' Lets Rocket'' and morphed into the Red and Silver Astro Rangers! Leo said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger! Carter said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger! And lastly Wes said'' Time For Time Force'' and morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger! Oh and Ryan said'' Titanium Power'' and morphed into the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger! Eric said'' Quantum Power'' and morphed into the Quantum Time Force Ranger! Sean Alex and I said"" It's Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Gold and Silver Justice Force Rangers.  
  
Jason and Tommy ran to Destructor and roundhouse kicked him and he grabbed Tommies foot and slashed him with Prince Gaskets sword and he fell down armor sparking'' Steph and I ran to the WarMachine and Steph tried to slash him with his Turbo Sword but he blocked it and slashed him with Nidara's Nails! I said'' Your hurt my Cuz Justice Sabre Slash' and threw the slash but he caught it and threw it back to me and I fell down Armor Sparking! Carter ran to a Destriobot and roundhouse Kicked it and it fell down destroyed and another one was gonna hit him in the back but Wes kicked it and it blew up'' Carter said''' Thanks'' and Wes said'' No prob'' Andros slashed one with his Spiral Sabre and Leo was right behind him slashing with his Quasar Sabre Andros said'' Wanna switch '' and Leo said'' Sure''. So they flipped over each other and kicked the Destriobots and they blew up. Zhane and Ryan and Eric were in a circle ripping through the Destriobots as well! The WarMachine then grabbed Steph and Destructor Ran to Andros and Knocked him out and grabbed him they both then teleported away I said'' Steph Andros no!'  
  
Part 22 The Evil Red Turbo and Astro Rangers  
  
When Steph and Andros woke up they didn't know anything about us they only thing they knew was how to destroy the reason was because when they were asleep The Destructor put a spell on both of them to turn them to the side of evil!  
  
Meanwhile I was at home asleep because it was the middle of the night the day before we were working our butts off till The others and I fell asleep at the console so Zordon teleported us to bed. The Next Day All the Ranger Teams met in the Park to set up a new plan when all of a sudden Destructor Teleported in with the Red Turbo Ranger and Red Astro Ranger I said'' Steph, Andros''. The Destructor said don't waist your time they are evil now'' and Steph said'' your mine Jake' I said Ready Guys'' and we took out our morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. Jason and his Team took out their Morphers and said'' Its Morphing Time''. Zack said'' Mastadon'' Kimberly said'' Pteryadactyl'' Billy said'' Triceratops'' Trini said; SabreTooth Tiger'' and lastly Jason said'' Tyrannosaurus'' and they morphed into the Might Morphing Power Rangers. Tommy said'' Its Morphing Time''. Kat said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink''. Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow''. Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue''. Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green''. And Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Zeo. Sam said'' well I guess I will fill in for Steph Shift into Turbo!'' Chelsea said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' Brittany said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'. Justin said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power''. Sam said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Turbo! The Astro Team took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and morphed into the Astro Rangers! The Galaxy Team took out their Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Galaxy Rangers! The Lightspeed Team took out their morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and Ryan said'' Titanium Power'' and they morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers! The Time Force Team took out their morphers and said'' Time for Time Force'' and Eric took out his morphers and said'' Quantum Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force! Steph then said'' ha ya right our turn Red Lightning Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger and Andros said'' Lets Rocket'' in a evil voice and morphed into the Red Astro Ranger. They both then said'' Time for your demise Rangers'' and we ran into Battle!  
  
I ran to Steph and said'' I don't wanna fight you Steph but you leave me no choice'' He said'' Shutup and fight'' and slashed me with his Turbo Sabre I then blocked it with my Sabre and metal hit Metal. I then tried to slash him again but he blocked it with his Sabre I then flipped over him and stab him but he blocked it. I did a tornado kick but he blocked it and slashed me with his Turbo Sabre and I fell down Armor sparking. The Astro Rangers weren't having much more luck with Andros then I was with Steph. TJ tried to hit him with his Lunar Lance but he blocked it and kicked him and then Ashley said'' Andros stop'' but he punched her and kicked Cassie and slashed Carlos and they all fell down Armor Sparking. All the other Teams were getting their butts kicked by The Destructor and WarMachine when they Said'' We will destroy you Rangers next Time we have a surprise for you''  
  
Part 23 the Ranger Clones  
  
My Team, the Turbo Team and The Astro Team were walking home from High School when all of a sudden Steph Andros, The Destructor and The WarMachine teleported in and said'' Rangers I want you to Meet your clones'' and then clones of all the Turbo and Astro Team stepped out and said'' Prepare to die'' and Steph said'' ready Shift Into Turbo'' and Chelsea's clone said'' Wind Ripper Turbo Power''. Brittany's clone said'' Dune Destroyer Turbo Power''. Justin's Clone said'' Mountain Destroyer Turbo Power'' Sam's Clone said'' Desert Storm Turbo Power'' and Steph said'' Red Lightning Turbo Power'' and they Morphed into the Evil Turbo Rangers! And the Clones of the Astro Rangers said'' Lets Rocket'' and morphed into the Evil Astro Rangers! The Destructor then said'' you guys destroy these Teams My brother and I will take care off the Other Rangers'' Steph said'' Ok boss'. I said'' Ok guys Lets do it and My Team and I took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! Sam said'' Shift Into Turbo''. Chelsea said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power''. Brittany said'' Dune Star Turbo Power. Justin said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power''. Sam said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and they morphed into the Original Turbo Ranger! The Astro Rangers took out their Morphers and said'' Let's Rocket'' and they morphed into the Original Astro Rangers! We then ran into battle.  
  
All the Ranger clones ran to their Originals and Steph ran to me and I tried to hit him with my Justice Sabre but he blocked it and kicked me. He then grabbed Megan and said'' what do you see in him'' . Megan said'' Well first of all he isn't a psycho Maniac''. Steph said'' oh now your dead and kicked her away! I got up and said'' Don't touch her!'' and spun kicked him'' he flew back and sparked a little and said' your gonna pay for that Jack'' Meanwhile Brittany and Megan were fighting Brittanies'' clone and getting their butts kicked. Brittany tried to jump kick her clone but she blocked it and tripped her and Megan tried to grab her from behind but she flipped over her and punched her! The other Rangers were getting their butts kicked by their clones every move they used the clones would block and use a better one and that's when Steph grabbed Megan and The clones and him teleported away. I said'' Megan no''  
  
Part 24 The Battle where one of the Rangers is almost killed  
  
We then teleported to the Command Centre and I said'' Zordon have ya found her'' He said'' Jacob I am working on it''. Tommy came up to me and said'' Don't worry man we will find her'' and that's when the Alarms went off. I said'' Lets do it' and we took out our Morphers and said'' It's Time For Justice'' and We Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force'' I then turned to Jason and Tommy and said'' you and your Team stay here and work on finding Megan'' and they said'' Okay''. The Turbo Team took out their Morphers and said'' Shift Into Turbo '' and Morphed into the Turbo Rangers! The Astro Rangers Minus Andros took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and morphed into the Astro Rangers! The Galaxy Team took out their Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Galaxy Rangers! The Lightspeed Team also took out their Morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue '' and they morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Ryan Took out his Morpher and said' Titanium Power'' and morphed into the Titanium Lightspeed ranger''! The Time Force Team took out their Morphers and said'' Time For Time Force and morphed into the Time Force Rangers and Eric took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and morphed into the Quantum Ranger! We then teleported into battle.  
  
I ran to Steph and Slashed him with My Justice Sabre but then Sam's clone jumped in his place and punched me I fell down armor Sparking I then said'' where's Megan'' and he said'' Oh I am taking good care if her ''. I said'' you bastard'' and tried to kicked him but he tripped me and was gonna slash me with his Turbo Sabre when Sam said'' NO'' and jumped in my place the Sabre cut right threw his armor and into his Leg. I said'' Sam!'' Steph and the other clones then teleported away and we teleported to the Command Center.  
  
Part 25 The Red Astro Ranger is Saved  
  
We teleported back to the Command Centre and Sam went to the Medical Bay and I said'' Zordon how is he'' and Zordon said'' He will be fine in a few days''. I said'' good''. Well the others were all talking and Making plans I snuck out the back of the Command Centre thinking none knew when I ran into Eric He said'' Where are ya going'' I said'' I'm going to Save Megan'' and he said'' I will come to''.  
  
So we then both teleported to The Moon Base We then Snuck to the Detention Area and there we Some Destriobots guarding the door so I took out my morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger and Eric took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and morphed into the Quantum Ranger! He then shot a destriobot with his Quantum blaster and I did the same with my Justice Blaster and they blew up. You okay'' and she said'' ya'' I kissed her on the lips and said'' I love you'' and she said'' I love you too''. Eric said'' Sorry to break up your love fest but we gotta go''.  
  
We then ran out of the room and right into an army of Destriobots and Andros! He said'' Stop them'' and Megan took out her Morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Pink Justice Force Ranger'' and Andros took out his Morpher and said'' Lets Rocket'' and morphed into the evil Red Astro Ranger! So Megan, Eric and I ran and ran and ran some more with Andros chasing after us when we jumped into a room with a Lazer in it. Andros ran in the room and said'' Now your mine'' and I said'' I don't think so Hiya'' and kicked the Lazer and it turned around and faced Andros and fired He flew back and hit the wall and was knocked out! That's when Steph and the clones ran in and I said'' gotta go bye'' and we grabbed Andros and teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back on the Moon Steph said'' its time For Andros's clone'' 


	5. parts 26 to 30

Part 26 Andros's Clone  
  
In the Command Centre Andros woke up and said'' what happened where am I'' and I said'' Andros is that you'' and he said' who else would it be''. I said'' your good again''. He then said'' I was turned evil''. That's when the Alarm went off and I said'' Alright guys Lets do it'' All the rangers then picked up their helmets and said'' Back To Action'' and teleported into battle! When we landed back on Earth Steph said'' Hello Rangers meet Andros's Clone and Andros's clone walked out from behind Steph I said'' wow I am scared lets do it guys'' and we all took out our weapons and ran into battle.  
  
Part 27 the Battle with the Zords  
  
We were all running into battle when all of a sudden the ground started to quake Tommy said'' what's going on'' and I said'' I don't know''. That's when the Turbo and Astro Zord Replica's came in they looked exactly like the Turbo and Astro Zords except they were black Steph said'' Prepare to die Rangers'' and him and the Turbo Ranger clones jumped in their Zords and So did the Astro Rangers clones and they made The Astro and Turbo Megazord Replica's also The Destructor and his brother grew! I said'' Oh great'' and that's when Zordon came on my communicator and said'' All of the Rangers but the Turbo Team can call the Zords'' I said'' Sam all of the other can call their Zords but you can't without Steph go back to the Command Centre''. Sam said'' Okay' and they teleported away I said'' Ready guys'' and we all yelled ''we need the Zords now''' at the same Time. The First Zords to run in were the NinjaZords. Jason jumped into the Red Ape, Zack jumped into the Black Frog, Billy jumped into the Blue Wolf, Kimberly jumped into the Pink Crane and Lastly Trini jumped into the Yellow Bear. They then made the Ninja Megazord. The next Zords to run in were the Zeo Zords. Tommy jumped into the Red Phoenix, Adam jumped into the Green Bull, Rocky jumped into the Blue Lion, Kat jumped into the Pink Lazer Cannon, Tanya jumped into the Yellow Cannon as well. They then made the Zeo Megazord. The Astro Mega ship then flew in and the Astro Rangers jumped in it and made the Astro Megazord! The Galaxy Zords then ran in. Leo jumped into the Red lion, Kai jumped into the Blue Ape, Daemon jumped into the Green Condor, Kendrix jumped into the Pink Wild Cat and Maya jumped into the Yellow Wolf. They then formed the Galaxy Megazord. The Lightspeed Zords then drove in and the Lightspeed Rangers Jumped in them and formed The Lightspeed Megazord. Also the Lightspeed Solar Zord flew in and Ryan Jumped in it and made it go into Warrior Mode! The Time Fliers then flew in and the Time Force Rangers jumped in them and formed the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. The Quantasurus Rex then dropped in and Eric Jumped in it and made it go into Warrior Mode. Lastly The Justice Force Zord ran in and then all of a sudden transformed into the Dinozords and Alex and I made our Zords go into Warrior Mode and combined them to Form the Cerataychus Megazord and Sean and Josh combined their Zords in Warrior Mode to Form The Apatadon Megazord and Lastly the Others formed the Dino Megazord and we were Finally ready for battle!  
  
Alex and I made the Cerataychus Megazord run to the Turbo Megazord and punch it but it blocked it so we kneed it and it let go so we then roundhouse kicked it and it fell down and hit the ground sparking! So we made our Megazord pick it up and spin it around and around and around and that's when the Evil Turbo's decided to turn the Turbo Megazords Jets on and they hit us and we dropped the Megazord and went down 50 Percent. Meanwhile the Astro Megazord and evil Astro Megazord were battling it out the Astro Rangers made the Astro Megazord punch the Evil Astro Megazord but it blocked it and picked up the Astro Megazord and threw it into a mountain and the Astro Megazord went down 63 Percent. The Time Force Megazord and the Quantasurus Rex In Warrior Mode and the Lightspeed Megazord and Solar zord in Warrior Mode were fighting WarMachine and that's when the Lightspeed Solar Zord combined with the Lightspeed Megazord to form the Max Solar Zord and the Time Force Megazord transformed into Mode Red and took out the Time Force Sabre. That's when the Max Solar Zord sucked up all this energy from the sun and shot it out at the WarMachine and the Time Force Megazord Mode Red did A Time Strike and there was a big Explosion!  
  
But when the smoke Cleared the WarMachine didn't even have a scratch he said'' My Turn'' and ran to the Max Solar Zord and slashed it with Goldar's Sabre he then grabbed the Time Force Megazords Sabre out of its hand and did a Time Strike on it and both the Megazord went down to 10 percent power! The Ninja Megazord and The Zeo Megazord ran to Destruction and flip kicked him but he grabbed them and slammed them together and slammed them into each other. That's when all the Rangers fell out of their Zords and Destruction and his Team teleported away.  
  
When we got to the Command Centre I said'' Man Sometimes being a ranger bites' and Tommy said'' Tell me about it''. That's when the Alarms went off I said'' now what'' we then turned to look at the Viewing Globe and Steph was on it I said'' What do you want''. Steph said'' I'm not here for you Jake I'm here to give a message to the Turbo and Astro Rangers'' and Sam and TJ came out and said'' What's the Message''. Steph said'' meet your duplicates at the Park now we want to see who's stronger unless you're chicken''. Sam said'' we're coming''. That's when Steph went off the Screen I said'' What are you doing its probably a trap''.  
  
Sam said'' Shutup Jacob they want us they'll get us Ready guys Shift into Turbo'' Chelsea said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'', Brittany said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'', Sam said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power, Justin said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Turbo. The Astro Rangers they said'' Lets Rocket'' at the same time and morphed into the Astro Rangers! I then said'' Be careful you guys'' and they said'' Don't worry we will and they teleported to the Park  
  
Part 28 The Battle with the Clones  
  
When The Turbo and Astro Rangers got to the Park there was none there and Justin said' What was this a joke where are they''. Then Sam said'' Turbo Scanners'' and his visor turned into a scanner. He said'' I have a lock'' and that's when Steph jump kicked him from the Shadows and all the other Rangers ran out of the Darkness!  
  
Steph and Sam's Clone ran to Sam and kicked him but he dodged it and Side kicked Steph and Took out his Turbo Cannon and shot his Clone with it and Said'' Now who's gonna get their butts kicked'' and Sam's Clone got up and said'' you'' and spun kicked him and he went flying and Steph slashed him with his Turbo Sabre and he fell down Demorphed and was knocked out! Justin wasn't having much luck with his clone either him and his Clone were shooting each other with their Turbo Hand Blasters when Justin's Clone said'' Ya can't hide forever'' and Justin said'' your right'' and ran out of hiding and Justin's Clone shot him in the Leg, Stomach and Head and he fell down and Demorphed and was Knocked out! Brittany and Chelsea were also knocked out by their clones and they Demorphed as well. The Turbo Clones then grabbed the Turbo Rangers and teleported away.  
  
Andros then said'' where did they take out friends'' and Andros's clone said'' Don't worry you will be joining them shortly'' and he ran to Andros and they Started Sword Fighting with their Spiral Saber's. Meanwhile Ashley Ran to her Clone and tried to Round House Kick her but her clone grabbed her in her Private Part and flipped her in the air she then kicked her and she hit a tree and demorphed and was knocked out. Meanwhile Cassie tried to hit her Clone with her Satellite Stunner but she dodged it and Shot Cassie with her Satellite Stunner and she fell down demorphed and was knocked out. The same thing happened to TJ and Carlos. Meanwhile Andros tried to kick his Clone but he grabbed Andros's foot and tripped him and Side-kicked him and he fell down and demorphed. The Astro clones then grabbed their Originals and teleported away!  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Centre I said'' What's taking them So Long they should have been back by now'' That's when Steph came on the Viewing Globe and said'' Hello Rangers Did you know I have your Astro and Turbo Teams and if you want to see them alive again you will surrender all of your Morphers to me!'' He then went away I said'' Alpha have ya pinpointed their Location ''. Alpha said'' yes they are in a Abandoned Warehouse Near the End Of Brampton'' I said'' We Finish those Clones Tonight Ready Guys''.  
  
We then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice!' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! Jason and his Team took out their Morphers and said'' Its Morphing Time''. Zack Said'' Mastadon'', Kimberly said Pterodactyl'', Billy said'' Triceratops'', Trini said'' Sabretooth Tiger'', and lastly Jason said'' Tyrannosaurus'' and they morphed into the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! Tommy and his Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Its Morphing Time'' Kat said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'', Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'', Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'', Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and lastly Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Zeo! Leo and his Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Galaxy Rangers! Carter and his Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and Ryan took out his Morpher and said'' Titanium Power'' and they Morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers! Lastly Wes and his Team took out their Morphers and said'' Time for Time Force'' and Eric took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force! We then teleported into battle  
  
Part 29 The End Of the Clones  
  
We then got to the Brampton Warehouse and ran in and there were a whole bunch of Destriobots I said'' Great now what do we do'' and that's when a Destriobot saw us and said'' Get them'' I said'' Lets do it'' and we ran into battle.  
  
I ran and Side Kicked a Destriobot I then also punched one and roundhouse kicked another and they all fell down and blew up. Tommy and Jason Ran to some Destriobot and Tommy flip kicked one and Jason said'' We'll hold them off go Jacob'' and we ran to the Basement of the Warehouse and Saw Sam there chained up with the Astro and Turbo Rangers we then cut them loose.  
  
Steph then walked out of the Shadows with the Clones of the Astro and Turbo Teams and said'' Tonight you die Jake'' and I ran and Kicked him but he grabbed my foot so Sam punched him and I Roundhouse kicked him and he fell down Armor sparking! Sam's Clone then tried to Shoot Sam but I tripped him and slashed him in The Leg and he fell down he then said'' You can't kill me Power Rangers Aren't allowed to Kill' and Sam said'' Wrong we are usually never allowed to kill'' and shot him with his Turbo Cannon'' and Sam's Clone said''' No'' and was destroyed! Meanwhile Brittany and Megan were fighting Brittanies clone and they both spun kicked her she then hit a cliff and a boulder fell on her and she was destroyed! Also Justin and My Justin ran to Justin' Clone and my Justin said'' Justice Bow Blast'' and a blast came out of his Justice Bow and hit Justin's Clone and Justin said'' Lets see how you like being shot'' and shot his clone with his Turbo Hand Blasters and Justin's Clone was Destroyed. Chelsea wasn't having any luck with her clone her clone had her on the ground with a arrow at her throat when all of a sudden Steph kicked the Bow and Arrow away and said'' Don't touch my girlfriend'' and Slashed her in half and she was Destroyed! I said'' Alright Steph your back'' and he said'' Ya sorry for when I was evil man'' I said'' oh its cool''. We then turned and were about to help the Astro's with their clones but they were already destroyed! That's when The Destructor and the WarMachine came out of Hiding and said'' You destroyed our clones no Matter you still have to face us''  
  
Part 30 the Destruction of the Destructor and his Brother  
  
All of the Rangers then ran to the Destructor and WarMachine. Tommy and Jason both ran to the Destructor and spun kicked him and Kat and Kimberly shot Him with their bow and arrows. Zack and Adam then jump kicked him and Rocky and Billy hit him with their Power Lance and Zeo Sachets. And to finish him off Trini and Tanya tripped him. My Team and I then took out our weapons and I said'' Justice Sabre Slash'', Justin said'' Justice Bow Blast'', Noah said'' Justice Sais Throw'', Megan said'' Justice Lazer Blast'', Sara said'' Justice Nunchuks Bash'', Sean said'' Justice Crossbow Shot'', Josh said'' Justice Mace Bash'' and lastly Alex said'' Justice Shuriken Throw'' and all the attacks combined and hit the Destructor and he fell down Armor Sparking!  
  
Also The Turbo Rangers Made The Turbo Ram, The Galaxy Rangers used The Lights of Orion attack, The Lightspeed Rangers used their V Lancers and Ryan used his Lightspeed Cannon, The Astro Team used the Astro Cannon, The Time Force Team used the Time Cannon and Eric used Freeze Striker Mode. All the Attacks Combined and hit the WarMachine and he fell down Armor Sparking! All of a sudden The Destructor limped over to WarMachine and said'' Sorry Brother but I need you back where you belong'' and Started sucking WarMachine into him The WarMachine said'' Brother no'' and Destructor then Merged with the WarMachine and grew.  
  
I said'' great guys its Time to call on the Zords''. So We Then All yelled'' we need The Zords Now'' and the first Zords to Run In Were the NinjaZords. Jason jumped into The Red Ape, Trini Jumped into the Yellow Bear, Billy jumped into the Blue Wolf, and Zack jumped into the Black Frog. Lastly Kimberly jumped into the Pink Crane. They then formed the Ninja Megazord. The Next Zords to run in were the Zeo Zords. Tommy jumped into the Red Phoenix, Adam jumped into the Green Bull, Rocky jumped into the Blue Lion, Tanya jumped into the Yellow Cannon and Kat jumped into the Pink Cannon. They then formed the Zeo Megazord. The Next Zords to Drive In were the Turbo Zords. Steph jumped into Red Lightning, Sam jumped into Desert Thunder, Justin Jumped into Mountain Blaster, Brittany jumped into Dune Star and lastly Chelsea jumped into Wind Chaser. They then formed the Turbo Megazord. The Astro Megaship then flew in and the Astro Rangers jumped in it and formed the Astro Megazord Also the Mega Winger flew in and Zhane Made it go into Warrior Mode. The Galaxy Zords then ran in. Leo jumped into the Red Lion, Kai jumped into the Blue Ape, Damon Jumped into the Green Condor, Maya jumped into the Yellow Wolf and lastly Kendrix Jumped into the Pink Wildcat. They then formed the Galaxy Megazord. The Lightspeed Rescue Zords then drove in and the Lightspeed Rangers jumped in them and made the Lightspeed Megazord. Also Ryan jumped into the Solar zord and made it go into Warrior Mode. The Time Flyers then flew in and the Time Force Rangers Jumped in them and made them turn into the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Also the Quantasurus Rex jumped in and Eric jumped in it and made it go Into Warrior Mode. Lastly the Justice Force Zords ran in and then transformed into the Dino Zords and Alex and I Jumped in our Zords and formed the Cerataychus Megazord, Josh and Sean formed the Apatadon Megazord and lastly the Others Formed the Dino Megazord.  
  
We then ran into Battle. But before we could even attack the Destructor grabbed the Time Force Megazord and the threw into the Cerataychus Megazord. He then blasted the top of a mountain with Olympus's eyes and Rocks fell on the Astro Megazord and the Mega Winger and they were buried in rubble. Also he slashed the Galaxy Megazord with Goldar's sword and kicked the Zeo Megazord and they both went flying! He Also Slashed the Apatadon Megazord with Nidara's nails and grabbed the Dino Megazord and threw its boomerang into the Ninja Megazord! He then said'' Time for your demise Rangers'' and that's when Zordon came on my communicator and said'' Jacob Tell the others to yell Its Time for the Ultra Megazord'' So I did and we all yelled'' It's Time for the Ultra Megazord'' at the same time and all of a sudden the Ninja Megazord transformed into a arm. The Zeo Megazord turned into the Other Arm. The Turbo Megazord turned into a Leg and the Astro Megazord transformed into another leg! The Galaxy Megazord made the Stomach and the Lightspeed Megazord made the body armor! The Time Force Megazord Made a shield and the Quantasurus Rex Made a Wing and the Mega Winger made another Wing. Lastly the Justice Force Megazord made a sword and the Apatadon Megazord made the Leg shields and the Cerataychus Megazord made the Head. The Ultra Megazord was made.  
  
We then ran to the Destruction and grabbed him and threw him in the air we then flew up and punched him down to the ground. I then said. Bye loser '' and we slashed him with the sabre and he hit the ground and was destroyed. We then teleported back to the Command Centre and I said'' Thanks for the help guys'' and all the other rangers said'' no prob your rangers now we stick together call us if ya need us and they teleported away'' I said'' man their awesome''. And Sean said'' Hey we are part of their group'' 


	6. season finale

Part 31 the Destruction  
  
Meanwhile on the Moonbase the Catyliclismic said'' Destruction I am sick of those Rangers you will go down to Earth and Destroy them. Don't come back till their dead''. Destruction said'' Ok boss' and teleported down to Earth.  
  
Meanwhile the gang and I were walking home when all of a sudden Destruction teleported down with some Destriobots and said'' this is your final battle rangers you won't survive it'' I said lets do it'' and we took out our Morphers and yelled'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.  
  
We then ran into battle. Alex and I ran to Destruction and I roundhouse Kicked him and he dodged it and punched me and then Alex tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist and threw him into me! Megan ran to a Destriobot and roundhouse kicked it and Shot another with her Justice Lazer and they blew up. Sara ran to 5 Destriobots and hit them all with her Nunchuks and they blew up. Sean and Josh ran and both Jump kicked a Destriobot and then grabbed one and ripped both its arms off and kicked it and they blew up. We then all regrouped and Destruction laughed and said'' Goodbye rangers'' and blasted us with his sabre. He then grabbed Alex and teleported away I said'' Alex no'' and we teleported to the Command Centre.  
  
When we got to the Command Centre I said' Zordon have ya found him'' and Zordon said'' No but Some Destriobots are attacking in the city oh and wait we have now found where Destruction has Alex'' I said '' I'll go get Alex you guys Go and stop the Destriobots'' So we all took out our Morphers and yelled'' Its Time For Justice' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. The others teleported to the City and I teleported to the cave where Destruction was holding Alex.  
  
I then ran in the Cave and saw Alex shackled so I cut him loose and that's when Destruction came out of the shadows and said'' You rangers have cost me enough grief its time for you to die'' and Alex said'' Ya well dummy you forgot to take my morpher'' and took his Morpher out of his Pocket and said'' It's Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Silver Justice Force Ranger. We then ran into battle.  
  
I ran and side kicked Destruction but he blocked it and kicked me and slashed Alex and I fell down armor sparking. He then ran to slashed me but I kicked him and he moved back stunned Alex then said'' Justice Shuriken throw'' and threw his shuriken and it hit Destruction, there was a big explosion! When the Smoke cleared Destruction didn't even have a scratch. He then ran and grabbed me and rammed me into the cave wall I then demorphed and then the cave collapsed in and Destruction teleported away. Alex said'' Great Jacob you okay'' I said'' yes I guess'' I got up and said'' what are we gonna do''. I then heard a voice on my communicator it was Sean! He said'' Jacob you there we need ah'' then it was static I said'' We Need to get out of here now'' and Alex and I took out our morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red and Silver Justice Force Rangers. I then said'' Justice Sabre Slash'' and threw the slash and it hit all the rock away. We then ran out of the cave and into the city and saw all the others on the ground and Destruction was about to slash them when I ran and side kicked him he grabbed my foot. So I roundhouse kicked him with the other foot and he fell back stunned! Alex then said'' Justice Shuriken Throw'' and threw his shuriken and it hit Destruction and he fell down and was destroyed but he then grew!  
  
I then said'' Justice Griffin Zord Transform into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord'' and the griffin Zord flew in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord and it jumped in it. Sean said'' I need the Pteradon Dinozord now'' and the Pteradon flew in and he jumped into it, Josh said'' Justice Elephant Zord transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord'' and the Elephant Zord ran in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord and Josh jumped in it. Alex said'' Justice Leopard Zord transform into the Deinonychus Dinozord'' and the Leopard Zord ran in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Deinonychus Dinozord and Alex jumped in it. Lastly the others said'' Justice Zords transform into the Dinozords'''' and the rest of the Justice Zords transformed into Dinozords and the others Jumped in them and formed the Dino Megazord. Alex and I then combined our Zords to form The Cerataychus Megazord and lastly Sean and Josh combined their Zords to form the Apatadon Megazord. Destruction then ran and tried to slash the Apatadon Megazord but it blocked it and kicked Destruction and My Megazord ran and slashed him and to finish him off the others said'' Dino Megazord Boomerang throw'' and threw the Boomerang! It hit Destruction and he said'' no'' and was destroyed. We then jumped out of our Zords and I said'' Guys we should be prepared I think this was just the calm before the storm''  
  
Part 32 the Final Battle  
  
In the Moonbase the Catyliclismic had his breaking point he said'' this is it I am sending down all the Destriobots I've got and I'm going down to destroy those rangers myself''.  
  
Meanwhile I was at school in my 2nd period class when all of a sudden some Destriobots teleported in I said'' everyone run'' and everyone ran out of the room in a panic. I then side kicked the nearest Destriobot and it smashed through the window and landed on the roof and was destroyed'' I then roundhouse kicked another and it flipped over the desk and blew up. Alex then ran in morphed and said'' The Coast is clear do it'' and I took out my morpher and said''' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger. Justin then also ran in and said'' The Destriobots are gone'' and that's when Zordon said'' The others are fighting a army of Destriobots in the city'' I said'' we're on our way'' and teleported into the city!  
  
When we got there I slashed the Nearest Destriobot with my Justice Sabre and kicked another and they blew up. But for every Destriobot we destroyed another took its place. I said'' Theirs to many'' and Justin said'' We can't hold them off'' and that's when they all teleported away'' I said'' What the''. That's when there was a big Explosion and when the smoke cleared I saw a Monster clad in Silver Armor with a broad sword he said'' Hello Rangers we have never met but you have been a thorn in my side for too long I am The Catyliclismic'' I said'' Oh boy'' and he ran to me and punched me in the stomach and Tripped me and then slashed me with his sword and I fell down armor sparking. He then charged up a blast with his sword and hit us all with it and we all fell down armor sparking. The only ones standing were Sean, Alex and me and the Catyliclismic ran to us and punched me roundhouse kicked Alex and grabbed Sean and threw him into a building. We then all demorphed and blacked out.  
  
When we woke up The Catyliclismic was gone and all around us was destruction I said'' Common we should see what's going on'' and that's when some Destriobots spotted us I said'' Theirs too many run'' and we all split up Sean Josh and I ran one way. Alex Justin and Noah ran another way and Megan and Sara also ran another way. So we ran and ran when we got bored of that we ran some more until they cornered us in an alleyway! That's when I said'' That's it I'm sick of running at least if I go down I'll go down fighting ready guys''. We then all took out our morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and we morphed into the Red, Gold and Blue Justice Force Rangers. I then slashed a Destriobot and kicked another and they both blew up. Sean was cornered by two and when one tried to punch him he ducked and the one that tried to punch him hit the other one and it blew up and Sean kicked the other one and it blew up. Josh flipped over one and Roundhouse Kicked it he then said'' Justice Mace Bash'' and the mace hit the ground and started a earthquake and destroyed the rest of the destriobots.  
  
We then met up with the others and I said'' Guys this is it Its only us we have to stop the Catyliclismic now ya ready'' and they all yelled'' ya'' Megan then came up to me and said'' I just want ya to know I love you'' I kissed her on the lips and said'' I know you don't get killed ok'' and she said ''ya''. The Catyliclismic then teleported down and said'' So rangers do you surrender'' and I said'' No sorry dick but we'll never give up'' We all then ran into battle.  
  
Sean and I got to him first and I tried to slash him with my sabre but he blocked it and flipped me over him. Sean tried to shoot him with his crossbow but he grabbed the arrow and threw it back at Sean. Josh and Alex got to him next and he blasted them back with his Sabre and they went flying into a building and were knocked out! Megan and Sarah were next Megan tried to blast him with her Lazer but he dodged it and kicked her and threw her into Sarah and ran and grabbed them both and rammed them into a building and they were all knocked out! I then got up and said' I will never give up'' and ran to the Catyliclismic and stabbed him in the stomach I then said'' Bye Justice Sabre Slash' He was then cut in half! The others then got up and ran to me and Megan kissed me and said'' you did it''. But all of a sudden he was put back together and grew he then said'' did you think I would be defeated so easily.''  
  
I then said'' you guys ready'' I then said'' Justice Griffin Zord transform into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord'' So the griffin zord flew in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Ceratosaurus Dinozord and I jumped in it and made it go into warrior mode. Sean then said' I need the Pteradon Dinozord now'' and the Pteradon Dinozord flew in and Sean jumped in it and made it go into Warrior Mode. Josh then said'' Justice Elephant Zord transform into the Apatasaurus Dinozord'' and the Justice Elephant Zord ran in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Apatasaurus Dinozord and Josh jumped in it and made it go into warrior Mode. Alex said'' Justice Leopard Zord transform into the Deinonychus Dinozord''' and the Justice Leopard Zord ran in but all of a sudden it transformed into the Deinonychus Dinozord he then made it go into Warrior Mode. The others then said'' Justice Zords transform into the Dinozords and the rest of the Justice Zords ran in and transformed into the Dinozords and the others jumped in them. They then formed the Dino Megazord. Sean and Josh then merged their Zords to form the Apatadon Megazord. Finally Alex and I merged our Zords to form the Cerataychus Megazord. All the Megazords took out our Weapons and we ran into battle.  
  
The Cerataychus Megazord ran to The Catyliclismic and tried to slash him with its sabre but he blocked it and slashed it with his sabre and also blasted it and it went down to 50 percent power! The Apatadon and Dino Megazord. Ran to him and tried to punch him but he blocked it so The Apatadon Megazord tried to kick him but he blocked it and threw it into the Dino Megazord and blasted them both and they both went down to 10 percent power! They came on My communicator and said'' Jacob everything's going offline I'm sorry man but I think this is the end'' I said'' No it isn't don't give up Never give up'' and that's when All the Megazords started to glow and the Dino Megazord Turned into legs and the Apatadon Megazord turned into a body and lastly the Cerataychus Megazord turned into the Arms and Head. It then said'' Megazord Ultra Complete'' I then said'' alright guys lets try this thing out''. All of a sudden a sabre Dropped from the Sky and the Megazord Ultra picked it up and we then ran to the Catyliclismic and tried to slash him but he blocked it so we kicked him and punched him and finally Roundhouse kicked him. I then said'' Time to finish this'' and stabbed the Catyliclismic right in the stomach we all then said'' Chew on this Megazord Ultra Explosion'' and that's when the Sabre started to glow and their was a big explosion. The Catyliclismic was finally destroyed. We jumped out of our Zords and demorphed. We then hugged and I said'' we did it we won'' and Megan ran to me and kissed me and said'' ya we did''. But that's when a dark cloud came over the city. I then said'' Oh man now what''  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
By Jacob Patille 


End file.
